Claude Faustus
Claude Faustus '(クロード・フォースタス ''Kurōdo Fōsutasu) is the second antagonist of Kuroshitsuji II. He is the demon butler of Alois Trancy who is referred to as the "Spider Butler". Claude is voiced by Takahiro Sakurai (Japanese) and Jason Douglas (English). Appearance Claude is a tall and handsome man with short black hair that is swept to the right, golden eyes, square-rimmed glasses and his chin is quite flat. Like Sebastian Michaelis, Claude is able to transform his body where he is seen in the form of a spider before making the contract with Alois Trancy. Like Sebastian, Claude's contract seal with Alois is located on his left hand which is covered by the glove he wears, a feature similar to Sebastian's. However, it seems that the mark is not always visible and it will only become visible when Claude is near Alois. Personality Claude has a distinctly apathetic and selfish personality as he speaks/acts emotionless and he does not respond to direct taunts; such as Alois Trancy undoing his buttons moments after Claude fixed them. He was attached to Alois's soul, but he became addicted to Ciel Phantomhive's soul after he tasted Ciel's blood (Episode 7). Quotes *"Yes, your Highness." *"Day into night, sugar into salt, living to dead, and dark blue into gold. That's what makes a Trancy butler." (Episode 1) *"Passion into insincerity, lies into truth, and a stray dog into an earl. That's what makes a butler."[12] *(To Alois Trancy) "I am your loyal servant. Even if you do not try to attract my attention, I want to greedily devour you to the very end."[1] *"Ciel Phantomhive, I will pierce your soft skin with my needle... and slowly suck out your sensual soul."[9] *(Referring to Ciel Phantomhive) "His soul dwells in darkness, yet remains unstained by it. It's vexed us, tantalized us, driven us mad."[14] *"This death that I greet as the fight over the young master's sweet soul ends still gives off a rich fragrance even as I wither away."[12] *"A long, long idle life as a demon... If Alois Trancy has created a stir in it his soul might have been worth tearing apart as well."[12] Trivia * The name '''Claude '''means "limping", "stuttering" or "lame" in Latin and/or French. * Claude's surname '''Faustus means "lucky". ** It may be a reference to the "Faustian Contract" or the tale of Dr. Faustus, which involves selling one's soul to the devil. * Claude is the second demon to appear in Kuroshitsuji. * In Episode 4, Claude's tongue is remarkably long enough that he is able to lick the bridge of his nose. * In Episode 9, Claude has a talent for crochet (a handicraft in which yarn is made up into a patterned fabric by looping yarn with a hooked needle). * Like Sebastian Michaelis, Claude is also shown to be good at fighting with utensils that is randomly taken from his suit. ** However, instead of silver utensils, Claude uses gold utensils. * Claude's nickname is Spider Butler. ** It is hinted that his true form is connected with spiders and that he can transform into a spider. * Claude's style of dance is typically referred to as tap dancing. However, with the Spanish influences that surround this behavior (notably Alois Trancy posing and exclaiming "Ole!" after witnessing one such performance), it is more likely that Claude dances flamenco, a traditional Spanish style of dance that focuses on the sounds made with the feet. * It could be possible that Claude might be farsighted (a common type of refractive error where distant objects may be seen more clearly than objects that are near) without his glasses. Gallery 95214.jpg Claude-Episode-1-claude-faustus-23152975-1024-576.jpg|Claude's golden utensils Claude's Contract.png|Claude's contract 936full-kuroshitsuji-ii-poster.jpg|Claude and Alois Trancy -large--AnimePaper-scans Kuroshitsuji CuteSherry(1 45) THISRES 281438.jpg|Claude with Alois and Hannah Annafellows Z-large--AnimePaper-scans Kuroshitsuji hyde333(1 47) THISRES 284771.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters